At present, the development of communication terminals changes with each passing day, intelligent terminals become a predominant development tendency, and a camera shooting function of the intelligent terminals has become one of essential functions. In addition, since users also hope to record every landscape around through portable terminals carried daily, the requirements on shooting also become increasingly higher, even it is desired to reach standard of specialized cameras. For example, it is desirable to be able to select a focusing point to generate shooting with Bokeh effect.
In the related art, although an intelligent terminal can support a user to independently select shooting a focusing point, the process thereof is required to be completed by the user manually by touching a screen. This process, no matter the screen is first touched to select the focusing point to focus and then press a shooting key, or the screen is touched to complete selection of the focusing point to focus at a time and to shoot pictures or videos, will unavoidably result in focal shift due to equipment shaking caused by touching. Moreover, sometimes because the user holds other things in his hands or an screen of a device is larger, selecting the focusing point will be very difficult, which brings inconvenience to practical applications, and the user experience is bad.